


Nothing's Going to Stop Us Now

by Reindrops



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Happy Ending, Post-InuYasha, Pregnancy, Pregnant Higurashi Kagome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reindrops/pseuds/Reindrops
Summary: Kagome and InuYasha have a tender moment during her pregnancy discussing some fears.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sango, Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 20
Kudos: 53





	Nothing's Going to Stop Us Now

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe it's 2021 and I'm writing Inuyasha Fanfiction, but here we are. I just need way more fluff between InuKag and decided I needed to write for the good of the fandom. So hopefully you enjoy!

“Kagome, I can’t wait for your baby to join us. They are going to be so loved,” Sango told her as they walked together from Rin’s hut back home. The sky was dark, their path lit up only by the moon and stars. No matter how long Kagome was in the feudal era, she could never stop being in awe of the night sky. 

Smiling shyly, Kagome tucked her black hair behind her ear. “They will be very lucky,” Kagome agreed, watching as Sango’s twins held hands and walked in front of them, heads bowed together as they spoke to each other in hushed whispers. The site made Kagome’s heart swell with love. She couldn’t wait to meet her baby, to hold her baby, to watch over her baby.

“How’s Inuyasha handling it all?” Sango asked.

Kagome hesitated for a beat, “He’s scared,” she admitted. “He doesn’t want people to treat our baby like he was. No one’s really heard of quarter demons, so we’re nervous what the birthing will be like, or what the baby will look like.”

“That’s completely understandable,” Sango reached out to lay a reassuring hand on her friend’s arm. “Just because we haven’t heard much of quarter demons doesn’t mean they don’t exist. It must be an easy birth and so no one ever talks about it. Maybe they look more human and aren’t as recognizable.”

“I know you’re right. Inuyasha and I think the same way as well, but the doubt always creeps back up,” Kagome sighed. 

“I’ll be with you for the whole process. You and the baby will be fine,” Sango squeezed her friend’s arm and the two walked on in companionable silence. Kagome treasured these moments with her friend.

As they approached Kagome and Inuyasha’s hut, the half demon came out to meet them, having heard their approach. “See you tomorrow Sango,” Kagome waved as the little family continued their short walk home.

“How is she?” he asked as they made their way back into the hut. 

“Better, Rin says she’ll be brought to see her girls in a couple days, after she recuperates a bit more,” Kagome answered as she changed out of her priestess attire to slip into her nightwear and prepared herself for bed. She was exhausted, and she only felt more and more exhausted as she got further along in her pregnancy. 

With her kimono shed, Kagome’s belly was visibly rounded, her baby bump clear. Sometimes she forgot she was pregnant until she undressed or until the little baby kicked her. Placing her hands on her exposed belly, she closed her eyes and relished the feeling. She loved being pregnant; she loved that this baby was proof of her and Inuyasha’s love for each other.

Arms wrapped around her from behind, clawed hands resting over her own. “Sometimes I still can’t believe this is happening for us,” Inuyasha’s voice was barely a whisper.

“I can hardly believe it either,” she smiled. “She’s the best blessing we could have asked for.”

Inuyasha rested his chin on top of Kagome’s head, and she leaned back into him, relishing the feeling of safety that washed over her whenever she was in his arms. She knew there was nowhere else she would want to be other than with Inuyasha. She had crossed literal worlds to be with him, and never once had she regretted that choice. Everyday just proved to her how right her choice had been. Kagome was the luckiest girl in the world.

“Are you scared?” Kagome asked him after a while. 

She could feel Inuyasha shift behind her, pulling down onto their sleeping mat so that she could nestle between his legs, cocooned between his legs and arms. “Of course I am. I’m petrified,” he admitted. “What if no one loves her because she’s a quarter demon?”

Kagome knew it was a projection from his own childhood, and it was something they had discussed prior to conceiving, when they were deciding if they wanted children.Still, she felt the need to reassure him. Turning in his arms so that she faced him, she slipped her legs over his to wrap them around him, their baby snug and safe between them. Reaching her hands up to cup his face, she said, “Inuyasha, our baby has more love than they know what to do with. We build a community here that is as loving and accepting as we are. Our baby has us, first and foremost. We aren’t going anywhere.”

She knew it was a dangerous promise as nothing in the feudal era was a given. It was eat or be eaten here, but with Inuyasha at her side, she knew they could deal with whatever demons tried to disturb that. Not to mention they had a renowned monk and demon slayer in the village to help watch over them. 

Inuyasha smiled, his eyes bright before he leaned in to kiss her. 

“Inuyasha, you will be a wonderful father.”

“And you’ll be the best mother.”

Kagome didn’t know how she could be any happier than she was at that moment. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking I might do some more drabbles of domesticated life between Inuyasha and Kagome if you guys want more.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are very much appreciate! Thank you for reading.


End file.
